Mission Trouble
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: When May and Ward are called in for a mission Coulson and Skye are anything but impressed more so when May and Ward's complicated past starts to unravel. May/Ward, Skye/Ward & Coulson/May. T for now.


**A/N: Because I want my cake and I want to eat it too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D or the characters just boring them for _free_ fun**

* * *

**Mission Trouble**

**Chapter one: The assignment**

"Hey babe, you seen my briefcase anywhere?"

"You know I don't touch your stuff. It's probably where you left it." She called from their en suite bathroom.

Grant stooped to his knees and checked under the bed finally finding it after a few minutes of looking. He had no clue how it got under the bed, it always popped up in the strangest of places.

Sitting on the bed he snapped it close and dusted it off.

"Why do you have to go back already. You just went on vacation." She said coming out from the bathroom wearing an adorable pout.

"Skye that was four months ago." He said sitting on the bed sensing the impending argument.

She climbed into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It doesn't seem like it. I thought you had six months."

"Yeah well when they call I have to go."

"What for? What could possibly be so important?"

"That's classified, and you know it." She scoffed and rolled off him onto the bed.

"What am I supposed to do while your gone?"

He shrugged getting up and putting on his jacket..

"Maybe I'll take another lover." She smirked mischievously, he was anything but impressed.

He glared at her from the doorway of their bedroom.

"I was just kidding. You know your the only one." She blew him a kiss as he left. Whenever she said things like that it worried him. He took a risk pursuing Skye, she was a free spirit, younger and a bit fickle if you asked him. He was setting himself up to get dumped, he worried one day she would get tired of him and leave so he did everything he could to hold on to her.

* * *

Phil held out Melinda's coat for her as they left the restaurant.

"Yours or mine?" He asked as they made a slow stride to the parking lot.

She smiled at the question and shrugged. "I can't remember if I have any close at your place."

"You do, that blue blouse."

"The blue blouse you ripped off of me last month?"

"Oh yeah, it may be missing a few buttons."

She gently pushed his shoulder as he laughed.

"Mine then, you have an entire drawer in my chest of drawers now."

He opened the car door for her and stopped her just before she got in. He pinned her to the side of the car and stole a kiss that left them both breathless.

"Move in with me." He blurted out.

Melinda couldn't be any more shocked, weren't they just making out like teenagers? Did she even want that? They had been together for three years, any normal couple would have been living together already but then again they weren't any normal couple.

"Say something. Please." He untangle his hand from her dark hair and moved his other hand that rested on her waist.

"I-" She thanked the heavens her phone rang.

He frowned as she dug it out of her black handbag. The blocked number made her step out of his embrace.

"This is May." She said into the phone as she listened intently. She wore an even bigger frown when she hung up.

"Really?" He questioned knowing what that look meant.

"I leave tomorrow."

"Why didn't I get a call?"

"We've had separate missions before."

"Yes but not in the past couple years. What's going on?"

"I don't have any details yet." She said getting in the car. She had hoped the interruption would halt their previous conversation but it was Phil Coulson so the odds that the conversation was over was very slim.

"About before-just think about it."

She nodded as he ignited the car. She had a lot to think about. So many reasons for them to move in together and so many reasons for the not too she couldn't decide which lists outweighed the other. Especially with the cloak and dagger call she had just gotten, things were about to get complicated.

* * *

"Ah agent Ward. Sorry to pull you off your vacation time."

"Absolutely, it sounded urgent." Grant said walking into Director Brown's office.

"Indeed it is, could you close the door please."

Grant closed the door casually, his curiosity peeked already. It's what he lived for.

"We have a mole." The Director said getting straight to the point.

"We as in S.H.E.I.L.D, I haven't heard anything about it?"

"S.H.E.I.L.D? Try this particular field office. We've kept it under wraps, didn't want to cause mass panic in the agency. We both know that if an agent feels like they're every move is being watched they won't be very productive. We at Shield thrive off stealth and anonymity."

"What's being done sir?"

"Well we took the necessary precautions even used fake intel but the mole weaved it out. This guy is smart and definitely high up on the food chain, no less than level seven. It's gotten to the point where I can't take a piss without feeling like it'll end up on the damn interweb. We've lost some information on a level 8 up. The location of a potential unknown with the ability to create fire out of nothing our intel supports that the mole is going to sell the information in Los Angeles in two days. Agent Ward we need you to retrieve the intel, detain or take out the threat."

"I'm your man. When do I leave?"

"Tonight twenty-one hundred hours. Agent Ward I don't have to tell you that we need this taken care of no matter what the price."

"Won't be a problem."

He was dismissed shortly after that. Grant had a travel bag in his locker and didn't need to go back to the apartment knowing he and Skye would get into it when he dropped the bomb. Alone in the locker rooms he sat on the bench and dialled the very familiar number.

"Hey, are you on your way back?"

"Skye,"

"Don't say it."

"I'm sorry babe, looks like a more pressing matter than I first thought. I could be a while."

"Well how long is a while?"

"I'm not sure, I'd give you something if I could but I just don't know."

"You're supposed to be on vacation Grant."

"I know. I promise when I get back I'll make up to you."

"Keep talking, how are you going to make it up to me Agent Grant Ward."

"First off it involves champagne and the hot tub..."

* * *

"I have to go." She said the fifth time they parted for air.

"I know." He said though he leaned into her again, she dodged him and turned her head making him kiss her cheek instead.

"I'm serious." She said getting reaching for the door knob.

He sighed his head fell to her neck and he breathed deeply before releasing the hold he had on her.

"Make sure and come back." He said seriously and she as clear as day how much he cared for her.

"Always." She pecked his lips before leaving.

* * *

Director Brown was waiting for him on the hanger as Grant approached that night.

"Came to see me off?" Grant joked.

"We're sending you in with some backup."

"I work alone. You know that." Grant said already dismissing the idea.

"I wasn't suggesting it. We _are_ sending you with some back up."

"Who is it?" Grant said with sour taste in his mouth.

"A specialist in her own right and is sure to get the job done." Director said with a smirk.

Quiet footsteps echoed behind Ward, he knew that soft padding sound, and he knew it well.

"Couldn't believe it either Ward, of all the shield agents." She said.

Grant spun around to see her clad in black leather taking slow confident strides towards them.

"Melinda May, where the hell have you been?"

"I've been around, it's you I should be asking that. I heard the rumours..." She smirked and dropped her bag at their feet.

"What rumours?"

"That you shacked up with tech support and you're going soft." She said with a playful challenge in her voice.

"Hacktivist, not tech support and I'm not going soft."

"Guess we'll see about that." She said passing him on her way.

Grant watched walk away, if she was there that meant there was much more to the mission. Something was up, and it was more than there complicated past. One thing that was always expected when he and Melinda were involved was trouble.


End file.
